


Screenshots

by profdreamer



Series: The DreamZ Files [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: End me now please, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Phone Sex, The things I do to ensure this pairing has content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profdreamer/pseuds/profdreamer
Summary: In which Burnet flaunts it, and Kukui suffers.





	Screenshots

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the E rating was enough of a warning, but this is solidly explicit sexy content. Only proceed if you're 18+ and are comfortable with reading that sort of thing!

“Brinnngggggg”

“UGH YOU WOULDN’T BELIEVE WHAT I HAD TO DEAL WITH THIS AFTERNOON.” Burnet groaned, stretching on the floor after she answered the call. Her lab coat spread out beneath her as she reclined on her elbows. 

“Mulaney and Aspen nearly blew up Lab B. They forgot to open a valve before they started some experiment, and there was this insane pressure build up. They had to call me in a panic to run downstairs and release it…” 

Burnet continued gesturing wildly at the ceiling as she recounted the day’s events. 

“…and I’m the smallest person in the lab, so of course I’m always the one who gets sent in for those ‘squeeze into a chute and fix the thing’ sort of emergencies. Of course. I hate small spaces! So much!”

She groaned and covered her eyes with an arm and emphatically whipped her other hand into a exasperated claw shape. 

“They’re both good guys. I like them a lot. But WOW. Lab safety. You know? Anyway, sorry for immediately launching into a rant. How’s your day going, honey?”

The other end of the call was totally silent. 

“Oh shoot, did you drop the call? Sor-“

She glanced up at her computer to see that Kukui’s connection hadn’t, in fact, dropped. He was definitely still there, and definitely looking away with a mortified expression on his face. 

“Oh no, is everything okay?” she asked, leaning towards the laptop on her desk. “I-“

Kukui coughed.

“Y-eah, totally cool!” he cracked, looking away. “I’m totally cool! Lunch! Grabbing a sandwich, woo!”

Burnet furrowed her eyebrows. 

“Kukui. Look at me.”

He silently took a slow bite of his sandwich, still avoiding eye contact with his screen. 

“Kuukuuiiiii…”

He winced. 

“Kuuuukui my loooveeee…”

She started singing his name more and more insistently. Finally, he glanced over. 

“Mmmpphhh.” he grunted through a bite of pb and nanab. 

Burnet recognized the look on his face immediately. 

A curious grin spread across her lips. 

“Something’s bothering you. What is it? You look really… _bothered_ , honey.”

“Noooo,” he protested through another mouthful of sandwich. 

Burnet reclined onto her side, and slowly drummed on her hip with her gloved fingertips. 

Kukui’s eyes shot to her hips…

…and immediately roved up and down her body in several incredibly unsubtle passes. 

Burnet’s eyes lit up.

_“Gotcha.”_

“Oh, really?” she asked. 

She stretched luxuriously and moaned theatrically. 

“Ugh, what a daaaayyyy! I wish my sweetheart, buff boyfriend was here.” she simpered. 

She lifted her eyes to stare at him through her lashes.

“It can be so annoying to get out of this thing all by myself.”

Kukui’s mouth hung wide open. 

“Rgh.” he grunted weakly. 

Burnet began to cackle. 

“Aww, is this the first time you’ve seen me in this? You shoulda told me you have a thing for bodysuits! That’s kinda cute.”

“Giving you that sort of ammo would've been dangerous. Look what you’re doing with it right now!” Kukui protested weakly, looking anywhere but at her. 

She laughed a bit more gently. 

…and got a wicked idea.

“Want…wanna picture?” she offered. 

“H-huh?” 

“I’m being serious. If you really like it, take a screenshot of me. It’s okay.” 

She smiled a little shyly. 

“I could pose for you.” 

Kukui’s head thumped onto his desk. 

“I can’t deal with this,” he said after a few seconds, putting his face in his hands.

He squirmed.

He sighed defeatedly. 

“…but I would love that.” 

She laughed. “It’s okay! I don’t think it’s weird.”

She winked.

“How do you want me?”

Kukui swallowed.

“You…it was…when you were leaning on your elbows at the beginning of the call. It was hot.” he answered in a small voice. 

She slowly got onto her elbows, adjusting her lab coat so it fanned out under her.

Her heart started to pound a little. 

She stared up at Kukui. 

His open, friendly face was slightly red at the cheeks. He looked so uncharacteristically timid, his soft brown eyes shy and hesitant, still not quite looking at the screen. 

_“Ugh. I love him.”_

Burnet gave her boyfriend a coquettish sideways smile, and her best bedroom eyes.

She heard the faint click of a screenshot going off.

She shivered.

_“Damn it, that was really hot,”_ she moaned internally, getting up to sit cross-legged. She put her chin in her hand, and rested her elbow on her knee. 

“Was it any good?” She asked shyly.

Kukui was leaning back in his computer chair, biting a knuckle. 

“Wow,” he finally said. 

“Really?”

He leaned forward in the chair, and brought his hands to his mouth. 

“Wow, Burnet.” 

“You’re welcome. Enjoy.” 

She flushed a little. 

_“He’s totally gonna use it,”_ a small voice whispered in her head. 

Burnet’s face flushed even darker. 

_“Backfiring. This is totally backfiring…”_

“Umm…not to change the subject, but can we have a second video call today? Instead of just the usual audio one before bed?” 

She drew small circles on her knee with a fingertip. 

“Maybe, oh I dunno, in five hours when I get home?” 

She glanced up at her boyfriend. 

“When I’m alone in my room?” 

Kukui almost fell out of his chair.

 

* * *

 

BANG.

Burnet practically kicked the apartment door in.

“HI GUYS I NEED PRIVACY PLEASE JACK UP SOME MUSIC BYE GUYS,” she yelled as she raced through the living room before disappearing into the hallway. The sound of her door slamming shut shook the couch, which Fennel and Juniper had been lounging on. 

They turned towards each other and smirked. 

“Headphones are on and music jacked up, Burnet! Say hi to Kukui for us!” Juniper yelled, pulling on a blue pair. Fennel followed suit, giggling lightly. 

“Nice,” she whispered. 

“Thank you,” a muffled voice shouted meekly.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, he’s calling at two. Ten minutes.” 

Burnet looked around her room and hurriedly started tossing laundry into her hamper.

“Okay, okay, this isn’t messy. Your bed’s even made. Just relax.” 

She sank onto the edge of her bed with a sigh.

“I figured we’d probably do…something like this eventually. Still kinda nervous.” 

She kicked her feet a bit. 

“Candles?” 

She lit the large votive on her night stand and dimmed the electric lights. 

“Oh, I can kick off my shoes. And gloves. Why are they even still on?” 

She tossed her boots and gloves into her closet.

She sat back on the bed and twiddled her thumbs. 

_“Should…should I be ready when he calls? Should I pose or something? No, that’s silly.”_

She let out a long breath. 

_“You accidentally got him earlier. You weren’t even trying and you absolutely destroyed him. Relax. This will go fine.”_

_“Still nervous, though.”_

Her phone started ringing. 

She opened her laptop and shakily accepted the call.

“Hi.” she said softly. 

“Hey, honey!” 

Her stomach twisted in knots.

Instead of his usual call spot in the living room, Kukui was sitting on his bed. 

“How was the rest of your day?” he asked. 

“Good. Less crazy. How was yours?” 

“Good! Get this; Fluffy finally learned Blizzard! And it’s wicked strong!” 

“Oh! Awesome! She’d been having trouble with that, right?” 

“Yup! But she finally did it! I’m hella proud of her!” 

“Tell her I say congratulations!”

“Haha will do!” 

The conversation drifted into a slightly awkward silence. 

Burnet drew small patterns with her finger on her comforter. 

“I’ve never seen you with your lab coat buttoned up. It’s cute,” Kukui finally said. 

“Hee hee.”

She looked away from her computer.

“You know why it’s buttoned up, right?”

He swallowed. 

“If it’s because you’re still in the bodysuit, you are an evil, wonderful girlfriend,” he whispered.

“Guess I’m evil and wonderful, then.”

She started slowly unbuttoning her coat, revealing the black suit inch by inch. 

“Oh…man…nope can’t look…” Kukui mumbled to himself as Burnet’s nimble fingers worked on the buttons. 

“Is it sexier to leave this on, or should I just take it off?” she asked quietly, reaching the bottom of the coat. 

“Take…it off?” 

Burnet huffed, stood up, and shrugged out of the white garment. She tossed it into her hamper and turned to look at Kukui with a hand on her hip. 

He appeared to find the tree outside of his window very interesting. 

“Really?” she asked with a small laugh. 

“Gimme a break. It’s worse now. Now all you’re wearing is…THAT.”

“Hahaha, you realize we’re both totally alone, right? You can…drool over me without being embarrassed.” 

Kukui finally turned to look at her… 

….and actually whined. 

“I can’t believe there are people lucky enough to see you in that all the time,” he finally whispered. 

Burnet barked out a laugh, finally starting to relax. 

“Actually, funny story. I have a position open for a lab assistant.” 

She reclined on the bed, propping herself up on her elbows, sideways to the camera.

“Why don’t you apply? I could use some eye candy in my office,” she purred. 

Kukui choked.

“How are you so good at this? I can’t even keep up with ya. There’s no hope.” 

_“See? You’re doing fine.”_

“I dunno, it’s easy right now because you’re kinda under the influence of what I’m wearing.” 

She grinned. 

“I mean, think. What would wreck me?” 

“Oh. Duh.” 

Kukui stood up…

And started slowly removing his lab coat. 

“Hah…yup, that might do it. Uh-huh.”

He tossed it into his laundry pile and luxuriously stretched before removing his hair tie, letting his dark mane fall to his bare shoulders with a shake.

“Yup. Okay. That’s cool.”

He glanced at his screen, slowly removed his glasses, raised his chin, and gave Burnet his best sultry grin.

She was beet red. 

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed,” he laughed, preening for her a bit. 

“O-okay. That does it.”

“Hahaha, what doe-“

Burnet slowly sank to the bed.

She brushed her fingertips on her stomach before reaching up and cupping her chest with her lithe hands. 

“Mmmm,” she hummed before lightly squeezing and arching her back. 

She turned to glance at Kukui, who looked like he’d been struck by lightning. 

She giggled.

“This is kinda fun,” she whispered.

“I‘m gonna combust,” Kukui moaned.

Burnet hummed and continued touching herself over the suit. 

“Just get me back. Show me something nice.”

Kukui hopped onto his bed.

“Well, there’s pretty much only one thing left to take off.”

He quickly slid off his shorts.

Burnet squeaked.

It wasn’t anything she hadn't seen before but…it had only been a half dozen times total. And it had been over a month ago. 

She writhed a little, despite herself. 

“Damn,” she whispered hungrily. 

Kukui stretched a bit and shyly smiled at her. 

“It’s…been a while, huh?”

“Y-yeah…” 

“You’re right. This is lots of fun.” 

Almost in a trance, one of Burnet’s hands snaked down her stomach…

When it brushed against the junction of her legs, she yelped and reflexively squeezed her thighs. She took a deep breath and relaxed, letting her legs open a bit.

Kukui huffed. 

“You think you can actually…finish…over…”

“…yes.”

“That’s sexy as hell, honey.” 

She moaned and started gently rubbing.

Kukui squeaked.

“Help me out, though?” she whispered. 

“Oh wow, okay. Umm, should I…move so you can…see?” 

“Uh huh.” 

He shifted on the bed and traced his hand down his stomach to grip himself.

He sighed and started slowly thrusting into his hand.

“Burnet…” he moaned breathily, his opposite hand covering his scrunched-up face as his head fell back. 

She forgot how to breathe for a second. 

She wanted to be with him so much it HURT. 

She wanted to stroke him until he was dizzy and pleading for her...

She wanted his gentle hands to caress her everywhere until she was a begging mess...

She wanted to ride him until she forgot her name, only to have him sob it when he grabbed her hips and… 

“KUKUI I'M...”

She threw her head back and softly cried out and writhed as she stroked wave after wave of pleasure from her body, her hips undulating against the bed as she rode it out. 

She heard a loud overwhelmed moan answer her through the fog, and just as suddenly as she’d fallen, she was back, huffing and gasping on her bed. 

Kukui was also gasping for breath, his arm over his eyes and his body totally boneless. 

“Oh…man…” he moaned. 

“Did that just happen?” 

“Y-yeah.”

“That was the first time I’ve ever done something like that.”

“Yeah, me too.” 

“Did we just take each other’s phone sex virginities?” 

“Yeah, I think we did.” 

“That was really hot.” 

Kukui grinned at her shakily. 

“Yeah, it was.” 

“I wish we could…cuddle now or something, though.”

Kukui put up a finger and left the screen for a few moments. When he came back, he was in a fresh pair of boxers. He grabbed the laptop and the scene shifted around for a moment until it focused on him again. He was under his blankets, head resting on his pillow, and a sheepish smile on his face.

“Sorry, had to deal with a cleanup on aisle me.” 

Burnet laughed and put her laptop on her bed. She clicked the electric lights off, leaving only the dim glow of the computer to illuminate the room.

“Same, but you get a bit of a show first,” she commented, giggling as she unzipped and wiggled herself out of the bodysuit. 

She stretched and rubbed at her skin for a moment before also removing her sports bra and underwear. 

If she hadn't heard the frustrated whine from her laptop, she would have almost forgotten she had an audience. 

“Hahahaha, already? Again?” she asked over her shoulder with a small smirk. "Can you even see much of anything?"

“I’m so spent, but you’re so cute. Holy…” 

“Pfffft, lemme get my pjs on in peace, killer.”

She stepped out of view to quickly swipe herself dry, pulled on an oversized t-shirt and terry cloth shorts, and hopped in bed to join Kukui. 

He hummed and sleepily stared at her.

“I think the LDR is going okay.” he finally said. 

“Only four months until you come visit.” 

He smiled dreamily as his eyes drooped shut. 

“four months.” 

“See ya then,” she whispered. 

“I can’t…”

He sighed and burrowed in his soft blankets.

“I can’t…wait. I love you so much. Good…night…hon…”

He drifted asleep, his face softly illuminated by the glow of his computer screen, his window to a place where a cute woman was cuddled in a plaid blanket, her pale hair splayed on a green pillow.

The last thing he heard as he lost consciousness was Burnet’s sleepy voice.

“I…love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ...end me.


End file.
